


Not That Old

by immaculategayvibes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Headcanon, Iron Banner (Destiny), i write them like bitter exes but this ones pretty gen, should these two actually communicate and resolve their issues??? yeah, the warlock is my warlock but she doesnt have a name yet lmao, titans do be stubborn tho, update: i named the warlock. shes mirri short for mirriane because why not, vira is my hunter except unlike when im playing shes good at crucible, welcome to another episode of eva looks too much into a single line, will they ever do it????? nah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaculategayvibes/pseuds/immaculategayvibes
Summary: So you know that line Saladin says if you get a 20 kill streak in Iron Banner? Yeah.
Relationships: Saladin Forge & Shaxx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Not That Old

**Author's Note:**

> List of things i could upload for the first time since last year for pride montj  
> 1\. cute lesbians  
> 2\. o14  
> 3\. vira and her eliksni gf  
> 4\. update my venom fic  
> 5\. upload another geraskier fic  
> 6\. write literally anything gay and soft bc pride month  
> 7\. give yall a peek into my 90k words oneshot collection of stories about destiny ocs where i dont give a fuck about anything but what i feel like writing even if its disturbing or never done before or ooc
> 
> what i actually uploqd for the first time in 5 months for pride month  
> \- old men bickering because i like to look into single lines more than i look into my school books

After a certain amount of time, matches tended to blend together. They just did. That was the life of an announcer, and it was only worse for one who didn't do it that often. Lord Saladin only came around for a week, once a month, making it easy to get lost in the endless cycle of Iron Banner. 

The Young Wolf grew stronger with each passing day. He hadn't spoken much with her since she helped him protect Felwinter Peak, but he saw her progress through both Zavala's praising words and the Crucible matches the relatively young Guardian enjoyed. 

And, by the Traveler, she was good. Scarily good. The way she held her gun, darting between her opponents, it made her smiling face as she made small talk with people in the Tower mildly eerie.

Vira could probably fight and kill multiple Guardians if she wanted to. 

Watching her in Iron Banner was both a pleasure and a pain. Of course she lost matches, any Guardian did, but Saladin could almost see the horror on her opponents' faces when they realized they would go up against the Guardian that had killed Gods.

She was holding up a pretty good streak, having won the last five matches she was in. She killed another Guardian with a precise knife throw (14), and yet another with a grenade (15). 

The next two both died from her gun, something they couldn't have survived even if they had wanted to. That put her tally up till 16. 

Three minutes left on the timer as she dashed into a control zone. Her young Warlock friend kept careful watch of the Young Wolf's back. 

Saladin could see their opponents running to them, four in total. 

The Warlock noticed it too, pulling out a Dawnblade and striking it into the ground to create a Well. The two Guardians shared a nod, nothing more, before the first Titan ran in with a shotgun in hand, his Hunter teammate jumping over him. 

With a look at the Warlock and second Titan behind the other two opponents, the Young Wolf took out her Golden Gun and killed all four.

Saladin couldn't quite help the grin that bloomed on his face, nor the words spilling from his mouth. "Die, die, di-" He coughed, though still keeping his eyes on the screen. 

The Young Wolf tilted her head, but kept her mouth wisely shut as she left the zone with the Warlock at her side. 

"Sorry," he said, his voice a little softer. "I've been watching too many Iron Banner matches. What time is it?" He was almost speaking to himself, glancing around his little temporary office. 

Why was there no clock?

"Shaxx?" he called out, fully aware the stubborn bastard could easily hear him. If, of course, the warlord hadn't already deafened himself with his yelling. When he didn't hear a response, he leaned back in his chair. "Shaxx, are you there?" 

The door just about flew open, Shaxx standing in its frame with his arms crossed. "What do you want?" 

Saladin's grin dropped as he turned his gaze away from the screen, up to his former student. "Can you get me a water?" 

"Can I-?!" Shaxx scoffed. "Can't you get your own water?! I have a job, you know?! I can't just get you water! I'm not your student anymore! Why are yo-"

Saladin lifted his hand. "Stop yelling, it was just a question," he said. 

"Are you so old you can't even get your own water anymore?" Shaxx remarked. 

Somehow his masked expression made it even more insufferable. 

"I'm not old!" Saladin exclaimed, halfway out of his chair. 

Shaxx gave a short laugh and slammed the door shut behind him. 

And Saladin cast his eyes back down to the screen, still without water.

**Author's Note:**

> theyre bitter exes. i dont make the rules. 
> 
> also i send a clip of it (not like i ever got it lmao sucks at ib gang) to my overwatch playing best friend and he was like "reaper????" hes valid
> 
> its not that long either but honestly i havent posted in a while and i need to get back into it


End file.
